our_total_drama_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Noah
Noah is a character competing in Our Total Drama Roleplay. He is played by RockerBoyAlien4 Status TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND: Not So Happy Chatters- Noah arrives on the island disgustedly by it. He wasn't sure about the dodgeball challenge, but he tried and was actually good. It was him vs. Alejandro in the final 2 and Noah, unfortunately, lost. He, along with Trent, conviced Duncan and DJ to vote for Sierra instead of Izzy. He recieved the 3rd to last marshmellow but his plan worked out, and Sierra was eliminated. The Real Torture Begins- He didn't do much this episode, but he jumped off the cliff. Since the Gophers won, he did not have to face elimination. Death in The Woods- He and Trent hid together but both eventually were discovered. Noah again did not do much. Paintball War- Noah did pretty well in paintball and began to form a friendship with Alejandro. He also told Duncan off after he stole Gwen from Trent. Total Drama Wipeout- He was forced to lug Trent around all episode. As a result, he didntt do very well. He tried to vote Duncan out, but his alliance was too strong, and Trent was voted out instead. Rocky- A- Bye- Loser- This episode Noah tried to organize Duncan's elimination. He tried his best to convice Birdgette but she was hesitant. Depsite that he still had enough votes. Because Izzy voted for herself it ended up in a tie. Bridgette had yet to vote so she had to be the tiebreaker. Heather told everyone Noah was in alliance with her and Beth, something he hadn't been aware of. Birdgette voted him and before he left he told off Heather and recived a unwanted kiss from Beth. Playa Des Loser- Noah and the rest of the voted off cast got to vote people off. He was orginially going to vote Duncan and Heather but he decided on Duncan and DJ instead. Hide and Be Sneaky- He and Alejandro returned to the game. The two formed a friendship and they, along with Alejandro's girlfriend Bridgette, formed an alliance. He also formed one with Eva and Izzy. All five of them lost the challenge, but were safe. They tried voting Goeff out, but he was safe, and Ezekiel went home instead. Tri-Arms- SInce there were 11 people left, he was paired in a group of 3 with Gwen and Izzy. He was unable to win any challenge but came close in the trivia portion. Goeff was going to go home last night but Bridgette for some unknown reason voted him, betraying Alejandro. Because of that, he went home. Abduction- He had a cameo, showing hatred towards Bridgette. Alejandro stood up for her, and afterwards he simply left a note to help with the challenege. Noah appered cheering on Alejandro. He had a small conflict with Leshwana. Ticket for a Chance To Win It- He teamed up with Trent, Bridgette and Alejandro to find the case. He had it for a short time before Leshawa took it. He was revealed to be in season 2, along with 15 other comeptiters. Appearances Total Drama Island Total Drama Action Total Drama World Tour Total Drama Revenge of the Island (cameo) Total Drama All-Stars Category:Males Category:Characters Category:TDAS Cast Category:Content Category:Male Characters Category:Screaming Gaffers Category:Team Unbeatable Warriors Category:Villainous Vultures Category:Screaming Gophers